


Till death we’ll be freezing

by SEIK9I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Bokuaka just being happily engaged, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji Fluff, Bokuto is super whipped, Christmas Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Time Skips, domestic bokuaka, kind of, mentions of kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEIK9I/pseuds/SEIK9I
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi share their first Christmas together as fiancés.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Till death we’ll be freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Sia’s song, Snowman.  
> And a video by @boketosan on tiktok.

Akaashi woke up looking all around almost panicked he had a horrible dream that felt too real, he even felt the pain as he woke up but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of dishes clattering and humming with the scent of warm coffee and eggs. 

He’s home.

He pushed the huge bed sheet as he walked, feeling the cold air through his skin then was met with a tall muscular man who was dancing while preparing the food. A small smile appeared on Akaashi’s face as he watches the man he hasn’t met for a good long two months, “Welcome back, fiancé.”

The other male jolted, “Oh hey! Akaashi you’re awake what a bummer,” Bokuto said as he placed the plates and as Akaashi looked down he couldn’t stop the small smile forming on his face as he saw the designs his fiancé made on the toast from goofy faces to a heart. “A bummer?What were you planning on eating this all by yourself? You don’t need more you muscled beast.”

“Hey! You like this muscled beast though.. and course not I just wanted to surprise you with some breakfast in bed.” He pouted as he turned and hugged his smaller fiancé kissing his forehead and both of his cheeks while at it.

Then he noticed the dark circles under Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “Did you stay up late last night?” Bokuto asks, continuing to kiss Akaashi’s face then down his neck, making the younger male groan and pushing Bokuto away playfully.

“Depends how ‘late’ late is.”

“Akaashi.”

“Fine. Yes, only for good reasons though.”

Bokuto brings his hand up to squish his fiancé’s cheeks and kisses Akaashi’s pouty lips, “And what is that?”

“I wanted to wait for you but I got bored so I watched porn and fell asleep on accident.”

Bokuto squinted, “Really?”

“No.” Akaashi managed to say through his cheeks being squished.

And that, was when Bokuto let out a loud dramatic groan, “This is why you shouldn’t hang out with Kuroo often look what he had done to my precious soon to be husband! It’s like he’s got into your head! You sounded exactly like that stupid skinny cat,” he huffed and threw his hands to the air as he was having a tantrum.

Akaashi let out an airy laugh and took a seat on one of the stool, a smile still tucked on his lips.

Breakfast with Bokuto was usually quiet, they tend to talk less when their eating and start planning about their day once they’re done. It’s not a lot, but both of them are comfortable with this lifestyle and that is enough for both Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Tomorrow’s christmas,” Bokuto says, squinting as he scrolled through his phone. Maybe it’s about time for Akaashi to recommend him some glasses.

Akaashi hummed in reply, leaning closer to Bokuto so he could see his screen. Bokuto noticed and tilted his phone to Akaashi’s side, a video of some funny compilation plays, “Should we start decorating the house?”

“Isn’t it too late for that?”

Akaashi took a sip of his coffee and immediately feeling at ease, “Well, it’s not technically Christmas yet so I don’t think it is.” 

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“Of course not, it’s Christmas Eve.”

A huge smile formed on Bokuto’s face and Akaashi could see stars shining in his fiancé’s eyes, like a child celebrating Christmas for the first time, “Let’s go out then! We can get hot choco! Then buy some decorations! It’s our first time celebrating Christmas as fiancés too.”

“A hot chocolate drink would be great right now to be honest.”

“Red or green?”

“Green.”

“But...” The older complained, his hands finding their way to the red box.

“Koutarou, there’s no alternative universe where you’re putting a red Christmas tree in our house. Put that down.” Akaashi asserted, lifting a finger in a disapproving way, almost like a dad telling off his kid. Bokuto looked at his fiancé confidently, denying with his head.

Suddenly, the harmless game became a fight stare, their gazes locked to find who was the one to give in. Bokuto closed his eyes halfway. It didn’t even make Akaashi flinch, a pouting appearing on his lips.

Oh, he knew how to weaken Akaashi.

The brunette gulped, but kept fighting, his metal green eyes stare directly at Bokuto’s golden ones. It was in the moment Akaashi was about to give up that Bokuto dropped the box, sighing— though his characteristic wide smile was lighting up his face. Akaashi laughed, throwing himself into his fiancé’s arms once Bokuto placed the green box in their shopping cart. 

“The way i’m so whipped for you,” he huffed, lips pouting again. Akaashi laughed again, his whole being screaming in love. 

“I just know Kuroo and Kenma have this red christmas tree already.”

“You think so? I bet it’s a large 10 feet tall christmas tree with no decorations!” 

“...or they could’ve have both. Considering how stubborn those two can be.” Akaashi said, clinging his arm onto Bokuto’s as they walk through an aisle full of christmas decorations.

Bokuto reaches out and grabbed the reindeer headband then threw it into the cart, “True. And those two bastards are painfully rich too. We should rob them together sometime.” 

Akaashi can only scoff, but the idea actually stayed in his mind, “You act like you don’t make at least 10 million yen a year.” Bokuto stared down to look at his fiancé, gasping dramatically, “And YOU act like you don’t make 3 million yen a month.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully at that, “You’re exaggerating, and why are we talking about them right now? Isn’t this our date?” Akaashi questions, looking pointedly at his fiancé.

Ah, a date. Bokuto thought. With his fiancé.....Which is his soon to be husband...Who is his highschool bestfriend....

“I love you,” he said, pecking the brunette suddenly. Akaashi was surprised of course, but this is normal for him, softly smiling and placing his hands in Bokuto’s waist, deepening the kiss between smiles and whispers.

This was going to be an incredible Christmas.

When Bokuto and Akaashi exited the shopping centre, the sun was already leaving the sky.

It was a cold day in Tokyo, snow making it’s appearance to give a better Christmas sense to the people wandering around the luminous and decorated streets Shibuya. Bokuto smiled, holding a big bag with one hand and his fiancé’s with the other.

“Hey do you wanna see the light spectacle before we go home?” the older asked. Akaashi nodded happily, observing Bokuto as they started walking around the bright street.

Bokuto was wearing a big red scarf that covered half of his face but still the older could see how his nose and his upper cheeks were red due to the cold. It made him look more adorable than usual, the brunette’s heart was clenching at the way Bokuto crinkled his eyes while squeezing his hand.

It had been almost 5 years since they started dating, but, somehow, Akaashi was completely sure he was still falling in loge with Bokuto. He felt enchanted by the older as if he had cast a spell on Akaashi the day they met and was still playing with the brunette’s heart. 

He doesn’t mind it at all, though.

They walked quietly, both of them enjoying the music mixed with the cheerful talks of the people surrounded them. Eveey street was decorated with lights in from of stars, hearts, and lays little trees. A cute Santa Claus was placed in the middle of the characteristic creek that crossed Shibuya. It screamed Christmas everywhere and Bokuto was so happy because of it.

He had always loved Christmas, ever since he was a little kid. There are thousands of reasons and Bokuto could go on and on. The fact that there was no school for weeks or snows everywhere that looks so.. edible. The way his cousins used to go to his house and play around and most importantly, how he first called Akaashi pretty.

Of course it might not be a big deal for anyone but it is to Bokuto. His seventeen year old self was trembling on his knees, Akaashi has always looked mesmerising underneath the snow. There were walking back from school together, it was quiet and it was just the two of them. Akaashi was quiet talkative during the winter season, is what Bokuto realised. 

The brunette was talking something about his classmates until suddenly it slipped.

“You’re so pretty, Akaashi.”

Oh.

Akaashi stayed quiet for a while.

Shit. Did he fucked up. Does Akaashi prefer cute?-

Bokuto’s ears then filled with the sound of Akaashi giggling quietly, he could see Akaashi’s breath condensing into mist.

That’s when he knew he was in love.

That was Christmas for him five years ago. But this year, everything was different. He is starting a new Christmas with Akaashi in Tokyo, the two of them alone. After all, Christmas was about going home and theirs was already in Tokyo, next to each other.

“So,” Akaashi spoke, taking the older out of his bubble, “Since we don’t have our tree set yet, shall we make your yearly wish in that pretty amazing one?”

Bokuto laughed, nodding his head as they make their way pass the people, and finally stood at the end of the street. It was dark, the christmas tree was the only source of light and they were far from the loud crowds. 

“Well isn’t this romantic,” Akaashi chuckled, his eyes are focused onto the tree in front of them. 

“Hey,” Bokuto said quietly, lifting his hand to caress Akaashi’s warm cheek and turning his fiancé’s head with his finger so Akaashi is facing him.

“You’re so pretty, Akaashi.”

There it was again, silence that felt like years for Bokuto.

“You’re so sappy today.”

He let out a long whine, matched with an exaggerated pout, “Akaashi! You’re ruining the moment!” 

His fiancé is chuckling now at him now, “There was a moment?”

“Akaashi!” He contained another embarrassed blush before the brunette threw his hands into the air in defence. “Sorry, sorry— You look so cute,” Bokuto could feel his cheeks getting warmer, feeling like a seventeen teenage boy all over again. He didn’t say anything but carefully listening to Akaashi laugh, admiring his fiancé’s beauty.

Once the brunette’s laugh finally died down a bit, Bokuto huffed, “I want a divorce.”

“You can’t divorce me if we aren’t married yet.”

“Well then I want a refund! I did not sign up for my fiancé to make fun of me for being sappy!” 

Akaashi bursted out laughing, launching himself onto the older’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto and sighs, feeling the warmth of his soon to be husband. Akaashi said nothing, but sliding his hands down to hold onto the older ones.

“Hey let’s dance.”

“What? No.”

“C’mon it’ll be fun! It’s snowing too it’ll feel magical!”

“I’m not dancing in front of these people.”

“They’re not even looking at us!”

“No.”

He knew a simple ‘no’ was not going to stop the taller male. Bokuto proceed to pull Akaashi despite his protests, his arm looping around Akaashi’s small waist while the other on his hand, holding it softly. He could hear a cheerful christmas song playing through the speaker, and quickly he pulled Akaashi, dancing around in circles as the snow poured on them.

“Holy shit- Bokuto slow down!” Akaashi said squealing when the older grabbed his waist and lifted him to air, twirling at the process. 

It was stupid, honestly. Something that he never thought they’d be doing. After all, despite everything, Akaashi was way too repressed to appreciate cheesy gestures. Still the idea of dancing with his fiancé in the middle of the night under the snow somehow made sense to him.

They danced around like they had nothing better to do for a good few minutes, the thought of strangers around them already left Akaashi’s mind. Their dances and awkward shuffling made most of Akaashi’s feelings of anxiety, stress and loneliness melt away, and instead, replaced with something warm and gentle.

It was just the two of them again, dancing around as if they’re living in their own world, the people around him faded as he surrendered himself to the music and his fiancé. The feeling of Bokuto’s firm body against his own lets himself be pulled to a sense of serenity that he hasn’t felt for so long.

Bokuto gently let Akaashi down on his feet again and twirled him around one more time before connecting his lips onto the brunette.

Akaashi couldn’t help the sigh that escaped at the feeling, moving his head to the side to deepen their kiss. His fiancé responded immediately, brushing long fingers through his hair again, his sharp teeth nibbling on his lower lip while his own hands moved along the curves of Bokuto’s body.

They kissed for a long time, simply content on enjoying the feeling of being together after a period of having to stay apart, with lips and tongues. 

It wasn’t until the song on the speaker changed that they broke the kiss to breathe, hands still all over each other, panting as small visible breathes of air left their mouths.

“Hi,” Akaashi said finally, with a small smile on his flushed face.

Bokuto slowly let go of his grasp from the brunette’s waist and took a step back just saw he could properly look at each other, “Hey,” he answered with a dopey grin gracing his face. “How’d you like our dance m’lady?”

“Meh, a good 4/10.” Akaashi replied, still panting as he shot Bokuto a grin.

“Fucking unbelievable,” Bokuto groans, squishing his fiancé’s red cheeks again. 

“I want my boyfriend back.”

“Sorry Sir Koutarou, but our policy is no refunds so sadly, you’re stuck with me.” Akaashi said in a sickeningly sweet tone, laughing when the older rolled his eyes, but the smile on Bokuto’s face betrayed him. 

He suddenly noticed the changes on the olders face, it softened and was carefully studying the features on Akaashi’s face, “God, I missed you.” His fiancé rasped, staring down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. The brunette moved his arms from Bokuto’s waist to his neck and pulled his fiancé’s into a hug, tightly and very much needed, before whispering back against his neck. 

“I miss you too. So much. Don’t ever leave my side ever again.”

“I won’t,” Bokuto reassured, caressing his back gently, “I’m never leaving the man I’m about to marry soon,” he smiled, while planting kisses all over the younger’s face, small puffs of air escaping his lips as he do so.

“I honestly can’t wait to call you my husband,” Bokuto said between pecks that made Akaashi laugh, his whole being filled with love, shivering slightly at the sudden cold breeze pinching his skin.

“And I can’t wait to be your husband,” his fiancé replied as they stood underneath the beautiful starry night, but the both of them had better things to lay their eyes on. The sparkles in Akaashi’s eyes screaming in love, “Merry Christmas, Koutarou.”

The older smiled, whispering before connecting their lips again.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry if it’s kind of bland, I just need to get this one out from my head. I’m not much of a fluff reader either so I hope I did alright. Merry early Christmas!


End file.
